<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And you're not here to get me through it all by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999909">And you're not here to get me through it all</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Boners, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Porn Watching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuto non era mai stato il tipo da rifuggire la ricerca del piacere da solo, ma pensava comunque che ci fossero momenti in cui fosse appropriato, sano, addirittura, e momenti in cui semplicemente lo faceva sentire a disagio. <br/>Questo era uno di quelli.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And you're not here to get me through it all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>And you’re not here to get me through it all</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Il suo stesso tocco lo fece rabbrividire, e sentire qualcosa che non sentiva da tempo.</p><p>Yuto non era mai stato il tipo da rifuggire la ricerca del piacere da solo, ma pensava comunque che ci fossero momenti in cui fosse appropriato, <em>sano</em>, addirittura, e momenti in cui semplicemente lo faceva sentire a disagio.</p><p>Questo era uno di quelli.</p><p>Da quando lui e Hikaru si erano messi insieme, c’erano state volte in cui non erano fisicamente insieme, ma non moltissime.</p><p>Ogni volta in cui Hikaru andava dai genitori a Sendai, Yuto normalmente si univa a lui; questa volta – maledetto drama – non aveva potuto.</p><p>Il più grande era partito due giorni prima, e già sembrava un’eternità a Nakajima.</p><p>Avrebbe dovuto rivedere tutta l’immagine della loro relazione. Forse era <em>lui </em>quello appiccicoso, pur avendo accusato spesso Hikaru di esserlo.</p><p>In quel momento, comunque, passare un po’ di tempo con il fidanzato non era esattamente quello che gli mancava.</p><p>Aveva passato le ultime ore a casa da solo, alla ricerca disperata di qualcosa da fare.</p><p>Quando Yuri gli aveva detto di avere altri impegni, Ryosuke non aveva risposto e Kota gli aveva detto che Kei stava sperimentando in cucina e che era il benvenuto a unirsi a loro – No, grazie Kota, un’altra volta – aveva finito col crogiolarsi nella sua solitudine nel loro appartamento troppo vuoto, finendo col guardare un film.</p><p>Il film in questione era insidioso.</p><p>L’aveva già visto con Hikaru, ed era abbastanza interessante da guardarlo di nuovo.</p><p>Sarebbe stato un buon modo di passare la serata, però dopo dieci minuti si era ricordato cos’era accaduto la sera in cui l’avevano visto, e la sua mente se n’era inevitabilmente andata per i fatti propri.</p><p>Ci aveva pensato quasi distrattamente; avrebbe dovuto immaginare che gliel’avrebbe fatto venire duro, specialmente dopo due giorni a secco, ma quando si rese conto di non volersene occupare, era già troppo tardi.</p><p>Era strano, in qualche modo.</p><p>Ed era strano che fosse strano.</p><p>Quando aveva raggiunto quel periodo della propria vita, Yuto ricordava con un certo imbarazzo di riuscire appena a tenere le mani fuori dalle mutande. Per così dire.</p><p>Crescere e Hikaru avevano fatto molto per migliorare la situazione; perlopiù perché adesso, le mani nelle sue mutande erano solitamente quelle del più grande.</p><p>Di quei tempi, lo faceva quasi per sport. Momenti di noia, momenti in cui si eccitava per le cose più disparate e non aveva Hikaru vicino abbastanza da aiutarlo.</p><p>In quel momento, era diverso. Lo <em>voleva</em>. Non voleva fare da solo, voleva che lo facesse Hikaru, come avrebbe dovuto, e...</p><p>Pensarlo non aiutava affatto. E Yuto aveva troppo per la testa per farcela senza alcun aiuto.</p><p>Si rassegnò a quanto si sentisse patetico, e afferrò il cellulare.</p><p>Un porno poteva essere una buona idea. Aveva solo bisogno della cosa giusta, qualcosa per distogliere la mente dal più grande, e farlo venire in fretta. Poi sarebbe andato a letto e avrebbe cercato di dormire. Non si fidava abbastanza di sé stesso sveglio, in quel momento.</p><p>Trovò qualcosa di mezzo-decente abbastanza alla svelta – conosceva ancora i propri gusti – e si mise all’opera.</p><p>Avvolse la mano con decisione intorno al proprio sesso, muovendosi da subito velocemente, cercando di concentrarsi sullo schermo e l’insieme disordinato di parti del corpo che stava guardando e sui gemiti troppo acuti e assolutamente falsi.</p><p>Stava entrando più o meno nell’umore, quando accadde la cosa peggiore possibile.</p><p>Il video scomparve, il numero di Hikaru apparve sul display e Yuto andò nel panico.</p><p>Gli ci volle qualche istante per calmarsi, e realizzare di poter rispondere. Il più grande non avrebbe comunque sentito niente di diverso. Poteva farcela.</p><p>“Hikka?” gli disse, schiarendosi la gola per sicurezza.</p><p>“<em>Ciao, straniero.</em>” lo salutò il tono allegro del più grande. “<em>Era da un po’ che non ti sentivo. Eri col tuo altro fidanzato?</em>”</p><p>La battuta sarebbe stata divertente, in qualsiasi altra circostanza. In quel momento, Yuto strinse i denti, cercando di trattenersi.</p><p>“Mi hai beccato.” gli andò dietro. “Ti saluta.”</p><p>La risatina di Hikaru all’altro capo del telefono aiutò il suo umore, mentre cercava di rilassarsi e non pensare a quanto ce l’avesse duro in quel momento.</p><p>“<em>Davvero, cosa stavi facendo?</em>”</p><p>Yuto sapeva che Hikaru avrebbe apprezzato incredibilmente sentire cosa stesse facendo.</p><p>“Guardavo un film. Niente di che, comunque. Mi sto annoiando abbastanza senza di te. Gradirei che tua madre ti restituisse presto, grazie.” si lamentò, facendo una smorfia quando accidentalmente si sfiorò l’erezione, riuscendo appena a trattenere un gemito.</p><p>“<em>Mi rimanderà indietro fra due giorni, e non perché voglia.</em>” scherzò, e alla pausa successiva Yuto riuscì quasi a percepire il suo ghigno. “<em>Ti manco, eh? Sapevo che non potevi vivere senza di me.</em>” lo prese in giro, incredibilmente compiaciuto.</p><p>Yuto schioccò la lingua, iniziando a sentirsi frustrato.</p><p>“Me la cavo egregiamente da solo. Sto solo dicendo che certe cose sono meglio fatte insieme, ecco tutto.” fece una pausa, e fu il suo turno di ghignare. “Davvero, va bene la compagnia di chiunque.” lo provocò.</p><p>“<em>Oh, Yutti, sono d’accordo. Alcune cose sono </em>decisamente<em> meglio fatte insieme.</em>” gemette, a bassa voce. “<em>Sai, mi sarebbe piaciuto davvero che non fossi tornato a casa così tardi la sera prima che io partissi. Avrebbe reso tutto molto più semplice.</em>”</p><p>Ora, Yuto non sapeva onestamente cosa pensare.</p><p>O Hikaru era un pervertito, o aveva poteri paranormali.</p><p>Purtroppo, optava per la prima.</p><p>Ma dato che era stato lui a prendere quella direzione, pensò di potersene approfittare senza sembrare disperato. Troppo disperato, almeno.</p><p>“Sai che film sto guardando?” chiese, con un sorrisetto. “Mary Shelley. Ricordi la sera in cui l’abbiamo visto?” chiese, sornione.</p><p>Poté sentire chiaramente Hikaru trattenere il respiro per un secondo, e attese pazientemente che dicesse qualcosa.</p><p>“<em>Quindi ti manco davvero.</em>” disse il più grande, la voce irritata adesso. Era probabilmente infastidito dall’essere stato colto alla sprovvista da Yuto, dato che normalmente era qualcosa che faceva lui.</p><p>“Non ho mai detto che non fosse così.” mormorò Yuto, scivolando più in basso sul divano, tornando alla posizione precedente. “Sai, non avrei guardato questo film se me ne fossi ricordato prima. <em>Dio</em>, non era stato così bello da secoli, vero?” disse, finalmente toccandosi di nuovo.</p><p>Hikaru prese un respiro profondo, e Yuto si divertì a immaginarlo mettersi comodo sul letto – possibilmente dopo aver chiuso la porta a chiave – e cominciare lentamente a spostare la mano verso il basso.</p><p>“<em>Tutto quello che ricordo è quanto bene mi hai implorato quella sera. Mi piacerebbe che lo facessi più spesso, Yutti. Sei delizioso quando lo fai.</em>” mormorò, e ora era senza dubbio dell’umore, la voce abbastanza bassa da suonare lasciva alle orecchie di Yuto.</p><p>“Lo farei solo per quanto me lo dai bene dopo. Bastardo perverso, odio quando mi provochi in quel modo. La prossima volta, forse comincerò direttamente implorando.” disse la mano ora avvolta intorno alla propria erezione; non troppo forte, ancora, ma sapeva che ci sarebbero arrivati presto.</p><p>Hikaru ridacchiò, e Yuto sapeva che stava apprezzando troppo l’idea.</p><p>Non gli importava, comunque. Aveva una meta, e progettava di arrivarci prendendo la strada più breve possibile.</p><p>“<em>Pensare a quella sera te l’ha fatto venire duro molto prima che chiamassi, vero?</em>” chiese poi, la voce priva di qualsiasi derisione, quasi affettuosa. Yuto lo odiò per questo.</p><p>Fece un verso lamentoso, e lasciò andare nuovamente il proprio sesso.</p><p>“Beh, mi conosci.” disse, ironico. “Da solo crollo, Hikka. Non so cosa fare con me stesso senza di te, apparentemente.”</p><p>Un’altra risatina all’altro capo del telefono, e di nuovo parve più tenera che altro.</p><p>“<em>Se ti fa sentire meglio, posso fingere di non essere lusingato. Anche se devo dire che sarà </em>duro<em> – perdonami – da fare. Pensarti lì, tutto solo e inerme, che ti ecciti al pensiero di me e te che facciamo sesso... non è male, devo dirtelo. A me sta facendo effetto, quantomeno.</em>” disse, ora più coinvolto di prima.</p><p>A Yuto non importava. Non gli importava di quanto si sentisse a disagio, non gli importava del suo orgoglio e del suo onore.</p><p>Voleva venire. Voleva che Hikaru lo facesse venire. E se non poteva averlo davvero, si sarebbe accontentato di ciò che poteva ottenere in quel momento.</p><p>“Per favore, Hikka.” disse, stringendo i denti, perché chiedere gli costava più di quanto volesse ammettere. “Non farmi finire da solo soltanto per il gusto di prenderti gioco di me.”</p><p>Hikaru rise, ma Yuto non si lasciò fregare: il più grande non gliel’avrebbe mai lasciato fare.</p><p>“<em>Dimmi una cosa, prima.</em>” chiese. “<em>Perché non mi hai chiamato? Avrei potuto aiutare. Beh, lo farò, ma sono stato io a chiamare. Tempismo perfetto, se ci pensi.</em>”</p><p>Yuto fece una smorfia, felice che il fidanzato non lo potesse vedere.</p><p>“Sì, impeccabile.” mormorò. “Beh, me la stavo cavando da solo, sai. Non volevo disturbarti.” mentì.</p><p>Non che avesse pensato per un attimo che Hikaru gli credesse.</p><p>“<em>Dio, mi piacerebbe davvero sapere come te la stessi </em>cavando<em>. Allora, che porno sei finito a guardare? Ti prego, dimmi che non includeva ragazze.</em>”</p><p>Yuto lanciò un’occhiata automatica al telefono, il display ancora sul video che stava guardando. Leggermente imbarazzato, lo chiuse.</p><p>“Una ragazza.” specificò, fra i denti. “Ok, d’accordo. Non me la stavo cavando molto bene. E non ti ho chiamato perché non volevo ammettere che mi fosse venuto duro assolutamente dal nulla e che non volevo farlo senza... beh, senza di te. Contento adesso?” sbottò.</p><p>Ci fu qualche istante di silenzio all’altro capo del telefono, poi Hikaru sospirò.</p><p>“<em>Non particolarmente. Dopo tutto questo tempo, il minimo che posso aspettarmi è che il mio fidanzato mi chiami in momenti come questo.</em>” sospirò di nuovo, e Yuto poté solo sperare che la conversazione non diventasse improvvisamente seria, il che avrebbe significato che non sarebbe venuto.</p><p>“Mi dispiace, okay? Sai, orgoglio e fesserie del genere. So che non c’era niente di male nel chiamarti, solo...” fece un verso frustrato. “Onestamente, Hikaru. Uno dei tanti vantaggi dello stare con un uomo è che puoi capire perfettamente che è impossibile per me concentrarmi su qualsiasi cosa quando ce l’ho <em>così </em>duro. Dobbiamo proprio discutere?” chiese – o meglio, implorò – sollevato quando sentì il più grande ridere.</p><p>“<em>Oh, tesoro, capisco </em>perfettamente.” lo rassicurò, la voce di nuovo lasciva. “<em>Vorrei così tanto che fossi qui con me in questo momento. Posso immaginarti, tutto agitato ed eccitato, mentre ti tocchi desiderando che sia lì con te. Quanto ti ho rovinato, che non riesci nemmeno a venire senza che io te lo </em>lasci fare<em>, Yutti?</em>”</p><p>“Figlio di...” disse Yuto, fermandosi in tempo per non insultare la madre di Hikaru. “Lo dovevi proprio dire, vero?”</p><p>“<em>Sta funzionando?</em>” chiese Hikaru, e Yuto seppe che aveva ripreso a toccarsi.</p><p>Strinse la mano intorno al proprio sesso, respirando a fondo.</p><p>“Più o meno.” ammise. “Certo che mi hai rovinato, idiota. Non ho avuto <em>bisogno</em> di fare da solo per un secolo. Di solito sei molto presente e molto pronto a farlo, sono solo un po’ fuori allenamento.”</p><p>“<em>Farti cosa, Yutti?</em>” chiese Hikaru quasi in modo innocente, ma Yuto non era più dell’umore per giocare.</p><p>“A scoparmi.” rispose, con troppa sicurezza data la situazione. “Non c’è niente che mi piacerebbe di più in questo momento che averti qui, a tenermi giù e scoparmi come si deve, Hikka. Non mi piace com’è senza di te, non posso...”</p><p>“<em>Ma sono qui, no?</em>” chiese Hikaru, la voce bassa e roca. “<em>Hai una fervida immaginazione, Yu. Ascoltami e fingi che sia lì con te. Pensa a quando tornerò a casa, a quanto sarà effettivamente </em>bello<em>. Dio, mi domando quanto sarai stretto dopo tutto questo tempo senza prenderlo. Potrei venire solo immaginando quanto ti sentirai bene intorno al mio cazzo, tesoro.</em>”</p><p>Yuto aveva cominciato a toccarsi più veloce, la voce del fidanzato finalmente stava facendo il proprio lavoro.</p><p>“È di questo che parlavo.” mormorò, gli occhi chiusi mentre si perdeva nella sensazione. “Non vedo l’ora che sia qui. Non ti perderò d’occhio per un po’, sai? Chiuderò la porta a chiave e mi assicurerò che mi dia una bella ripassata prima di anche solo considerare di lasciarti andare.”</p><p>“<em>Andiamo, Yutti.</em>” lo incitò. “<em>Voglio che ti concentri esattamente su questo. Su come ti scoperò più e più volte quando sarò lì, quanto bene ti aprirò per me e come ti sentirai a non doverti prendere cura di te stesso da solo. Mi occuperò io di te, piccolo, ti farò venire così forte che non ti ricorderai nemmeno di questi giorni. Non ti ricorderai nemmeno cosa si provi a non avermi dentro di te.</em>”</p><p>E funzionò per Yuto. Soffocò un gemito in gola mentre muoveva la mano velocemente e inarcava la schiena, venendo assai meglio di quanto normalmente riuscisse a fare da solo.</p><p>Da qualche parte sullo sfondo della mente registrò il suono di Hikaru che raggiungeva l’orgasmo, e sorrise istintivamente.</p><p>L’unico suono che si sentì per un po’ fu quello dei loro respiri, mentre cercavano di riportarli a un ritmo normale; alla fine, Yuto si riprese per primo.</p><p>“È stato...” cominciò, con una smorfia. “Strano. Ed eccitante.”</p><p>Hikaru ridacchiò, ancora un po’ senza fiato.</p><p>“<em>Mi conosci. Non dovresti essere sorpreso.</em>” sospirò. “<em>La prossima volta, </em>ti prego<em>, chiamami e basta. Se non altro perché è bello sentire che ti viene duro pensando al tuo povero, vecchio ragazzo.</em>”</p><p>Fu il turno di Yuto di ridacchiare, mentre cercava di sistemarsi i vestiti e ripulirsi, troppo stanco per alzarsi dal divano.</p><p>“Mi eccito sempre quando ti penso.” specificò. “E ti prometto che farò lo sforzo di fartelo sapere quando succede. Anche se spero onestamente che sarai sempre qui per accertartene di persona.”</p><p>“<em>Cerca di sopravvivere ai prossimi due giorni senza implodere. Dopodiché, sarò </em>io <em>a non lasciarti andare. Sei un pericolo per te stesso e per l’industria del porno.</em>”</p><p>Yuto rise, e non si preoccupò nemmeno di negare.</p><p>“Beh, suppongo che le nostre strade si dividano qui.” disse, scuotendo la testa. “Ma per un breve periodo.”</p><p>“<em>Molto, molto breve.</em>” confermò Hikaru. “<em>Buonanotte, Yutti. Sogni d’oro.</em>”</p><p>“Non posso nemmeno immaginare cosa sognerò.” scherzò il più piccolo, voltandosi sul divano e mettendosi comodo, decidendo che valeva la pena passare la notte lì.</p><p>“<em>Io sì.</em>” rispose Hikaru. “<em>È senza dubbio d’oro.</em>”</p><p>Yuto alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi li chiuse.</p><p>“’notte, Hikka. E grazie.”</p><p>“<em>Dovere, tesoro.</em>” scherzò. “<em>Un dovere davvero meraviglioso.</em>”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>